Ransom
by Blufirewing
Summary: Heero gets taken for ransom after someone learns of his relation to the Winner heir and his husband. R&R please!(WARNING contains mention of rape)
1. Chapter 1

"We'll be back soon, Heero. Do you need anything while we're out?" Quatre asked as he shrugged on his coat.

"Hn." Was the only reply he received as said teen typed furiously at his lap top.

"Alright, Hee-Buddy, we'll be be back soon." Duo turned and rushed out the door, braid trailing behind him whipping Wufei in the face

"MAXWELL!" Wufei screamed chasing after him.

Quatre followed out the door. "Call us if you need anything!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Through the door way you could see him trying to stop Wufei from strangling Duo with his own braid.

Trowa nodded once at Heero. (A/N: In most of my fics unless otherwise stated 01 and 03 will be half brothers and Heero will be 3-4 years younger than the other pilots)

He closed the door behind him and locked it with the key. Heero knew without having to be told that his over protective big brother would want him to put the chain on the door.

He looked at the door then back to his computer. "Don't feel like getting up..." He muttered once again beating his fingers against his keyboard.

The phone next to him rang a few short minutes later. "Hello..."

~"Put the chain on."~

Heero sighed and stood walking to the door. He held the phone up to the chain and clicked it so his brother would hear.

"It's on."

Heero didn't bother to wait for a reply. He simply hung up on Trowa and went to go sit down. He paused in thought.

He hated how protective the older teen was. He fought in a war, he can protect himself. Besides, they live in a high cost gated community.

"Nothing ever happens here you baka." Heero feeling spiteful unlocked the deadbolt and the chain and sat back down at his lap top.

After a couple of minutes he decided he would get a shower. He went to his room and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

He stripped and turned the shower on full blast before stepping in under the hot spray.

-downstairs-

The front door opened revealing a large man. He stepped into the home and surveyed the area.

The front area was a foyer. The walls a cream color. The floor was tiled to match with an Arabic throw rug directly center. It was about a 15x15 area.

Walking forward, he stepped down into the living room. It was large and held a black leather furniture setting with a coffee table directly center of the furniture.

Against the far wall was the entertainment center. It held a 64" flat screen no glare HDTV. Through the glass doors you could see there cable box, bluray player and multiple game systems.

CDs and video game discs littered the area.

The living room connected to a slightly larger than standard stainless steel kitchen. In the kitchen was a door leading to the basement.

He went upstairs and looked at the three bedrooms. All of them had white walls. One room had an oak bedroom set with a queen size mattress and an attached bathroom. Its sheets and comforter was a very modern brown color. This bedroom was the largest.

The second largest room was also held a queen size bedroom set. The furniture was black and so were the sheets and comforter. The bed was unmade. A few clothes littered the floor.

The third and final bedroom. The smallest but by no means small in itself was simple. The bed was only a full and the furniture was a redwood set. The sheets and curtains were a deep forest green.

In the corner was a computer desk with high school text books. The man grinned. "So, the Winner heir does have a kid here."

As he was leaving back downstairs he heard the shower water running in the bathroom just down the hall. He ignored the door leading to the office/library and went straight for the cracked door.

The man chuckled. This was going to be too easy. The boy he came for was completely vulnerable in the shower. He knew he was the only one here as he had watched the other four residents leave.

Heero froze as he was rinsing his hair out. He could've sworn he heard a soft and slightly menacing chuckle.

He shrugged thinking nothing of it after not hearing anything else. Just as he started to rinse his hair out again he was startled as the curtain was yanked open.

He let out a shout as he slipped and fell back nearly knocking his head. The stranger was quick to grab him though, holding a cloth over his nose and mouth.

Heero struggled against his capture (Heero is your regular teenager now that Dr J no longer injects him with his own experimental drug that enhances someone's strength 20x normal human capabilities) but was unable to get away.

His vision began to blur and his body became numb. After only a few short seconds Heero was limp in the strangers arms.

The man hastily threw the sweat pants Heero had brought in on the teenager before carrying him downstairs and through the back door in the kitchen.

Out back, two other men waited next to a black car with the back driver side door open. Heero was tossed inside as the men gathered in the car and pulled off.

The burly man that grabbed Heero laughed. "It was just too easy!" He said.

"Did you leave the ransom note?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll pay a pretty little penny to get back baby brother here." He said gripping Heero's unconscious face and turning his head from side to side.

The driver looked over to their informant. "They had better or you and your family are dead. Got me?"

The informant paled. He cleared his throat composing himself. "They will. The kid is the younger brother of the Winner heir's husband. There is no way the won't pay the ransom. Once we get the money you take what I owe you for the drugs and the rest after I get my 15% cut. It's fool proof. I swear."

"Hey, boss. Can I have a little fun with the kid while we've got him?" Asked the burly one from the back.

The driver looked into the rearview mirror with a grin. "We'll both have our fun. But for now we need to be careful with him. We need him alive. At least until we get the ransom money. Then we can kill him."

The burly man laughed loudly as they pulled out of the gated community.

A/N: Read and Review please! That will let me know if I should continue with this fic! If I get less the five I know to discontinue so please let me know! Good or bad! I just want reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Heero groaned as the feeling in his body returned and he gained consciousness. He rolled his head to the side and spotted three men playing cards at the small table near by.

It looked like a basement. The table the men were at was simple and worn wood. The chairs matching. There was a brown rug on the concrete floor.

He was on a small bed pushed to the far corner of the room. In the corner across the room was a set of stairs leading to a door. Under the stairs was a water heater.

A small stand sat near the head of the bed with a water basin on it and a pitcher of water. There was a cabinet pushed against the wall near the back of the cold room.

Heero made to stretch his aching limbs but they wouldn't move. He shifted. The sheet rubbing against his bare skin. He shivered. The man took him from the shower so he would of course be naked.

"So you're awake now!" The burly one that grabbed him let out in a gruff tone. He was dirty blonde fair skinned with brown eyes and a few scars across his arms and naked chest.

He had on a pair of blue jeans. The man next to him, skinny with balding brown hair and green eyes, looked up at him and smiled.

He wore a pair of khaki pants and a blue button up that was untucked. The third man eyed him with a grin Heero wasn't sure he liked.

He had long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also wore khaki pants with a long sleeve red and black plaid button up that hung open revealing a white tank top that clung tightly across his chest.

"About time you got up. We need you awake for the video." He laughed his blue eyes glinting in mischief.

Heero, confused, eyed the video camera that he only just noticed as the man mentioned it. The one that smiled politely lifted the camera and opened the side view screen. The other two stood and placed black masks over their faces.

"You're gonna say everything we tell you to. And you're gonna look right into the camera as you do." The man that seemed the leader, the long haired one, pulled a gun from his pants waist band.

The steel, warm from the mans body heat, was pressed to the side of his temple as he leaned into him. "You understand?" He questioned.

Heero gave a slight nod, refusing to show that was scared and that his head was throbbing.

-at the estate-

As the car pulled up in the drive way, Trowa took notice of the front door which stood wide open. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Heero's cell as he walked to the front door.

"His cell phone is here with his lap top." Duo said picking the cell up from the coffee table and hitting ignore.

"Heero!" Quatre called as he headed up the stairs. He came back down only a minute later.

"The shower is running." He stated quietly.

"Hee-man! Yo, this isn't funny! Where are you?!" Duo shouted through the house as he entered the kitchen.

Wufei looked down at the end table next to him and noticed a small piece of paper. He picked it up and allowed his eyes to scan over the scrawling.

His eyes widened as he jerked his head up to Trowa. "Check for forced entry. I just found a ransom note." He said as he made his way to the front door.

-elsewhere-

Heero shivered as the covers were ripped off of him. The burly man uncuffed his wrists and ankles before yanking him up and over to a chair.

The long haired man sat down and pulled Heero into his lap, once again placing the gun at his temple.

He wrapped his other arm around Heero's waist, holding him there.

The third man faced the camera towards the burly man and typed in something on the keys of his lap top that he now had hooked to the camera by a small cord.

He then hit record on the camera.

-elsewhere-

Just as Quatre was about to phone the cops and report the kidnapping the vid phone rang.

The four rushed to it and answered. A man wearing a black mask and no shirt appeared on the screen.

He laughed at the worried faces and spoke. "I'm sure by now you got our little note. We figured we'd give you a little motivation to get us our money as fast as possible."

The camera then turned to Heero and the man in the chair.

"Heero!" Trowa shouted. Heero heard him from the computer.

"Trowa..." Heero said. The man pressed the gun hard against Heero's head causing him to wince.

He whispered in Heero's ear. "If you don't pay within the next 48 hours I'm dead." Heero repeated.

The man whispered again. Heero's eyes widened and he gasped. When he didn't speak the man cocked his gun. "U-until they get the money, they are gonna h-have their w-way with m-me."

Heero flinched. The vid picture scrolled down allowing others to see the mans hand groping Heero's naked body.

"Get your hands off of him!" They all screamed together.

"Trowa!" Heero shouted just before the video feed shut off as the burly man announced one last time. "48 hours."

-cabin-

Heero was thrown to the bed as the long haired man climbed over him. He took his mask off and freed his erection from his jeans before roughly pulling Heero to him by his legs.

Heero screamed, a red hot pain burned from his anus as the man raped him, tearing his insides.

-the house-

Trowa sighed, running his hand trough his bangs as he handed the detective a picture of Heero. "We were only gone for a couple of hours. I was on the phone... I heard him put the chain on. I locked the deadbolt with my key... He knows better than to open that door."

Trowa was uneasy. It was understandable considering the circumstances. His brother was taken hostage for a 1.5 billion ransom and was probably being raped right now.

Quatre had it. It wasn't a problem at all. He had over 18 billion saved from his family's business. The problem was that there was no garentee they would allow Heero to go or live after the ransom was paid.

Duo walked the other detective to Heero's room. "Everything is exactly how Heero has always left it. Nothing moved or broken."

"He certainly is tidey for a teenager." The detective said taking pictures of said teens room.

Duo scoffed. "Kid is a neat freak. His psychiatrist said he's obsessive compulsive." The American's face then turned down in an agonizing saddened frown.

"Gosh, I just wish he was here to yell at me to pick up my socks..." Duo let his fingers brush a picture of Heero on the dresser.

Duo, Wufei and Quatre were standing around Heero and Trowa. Trowa's arms were dropped over Heero's shoulders from behind.

They both held a small almost unseen smile on their faces. That picture was taken the day Heero and Trowa learned that Dr. J and Dokter S had been keeping a secret.

That was how they learned they were brothers. Ever since that day a couple years ago, Trowa has been even more insanely protective of Heero.

He already was over protective of him but before that day he tried his best to keep that protectiveness a secret. After that, the flood gates broke loose.

The detective cleared her throat. "You said the shower was on when y'all came in?" She questioned.

"Yeah, come on. I think Q-Bean left it on." He said walking past her with a wave of his hand.

(A/N: The investigation continues! Chapter 3 as soon as possible! R&R please!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N: Heero is very OOC from this point on. The others will also appear OOC at times... If not all the time.)

Heero whimpered as he regained consciousness once again. His body was aching all over.

He instinctively reached up to rub his tired eyes, surprised to find out that he could and was no longer tied down to the bed.

He looked around and realized he was now alone in the cold, dimly lit basement.

He slowly lifted himself off the bed, his body shaking from the pain and the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and limped around the room.

Spotting his own sweatpants on the floor he leaned down to pick them up. He yanked them on and made his way over to the stairs.

He could see the lights were on behind the door. With a quick look back behind him to be sure he really was alone, he made his way up the stairs and to the door.

Carefully pressing his ear to the door, he listened for signs of anybody on the other side. Letting out a relieved sigh when he heard nothing, he slowly turned the handle.

To his surprise the door handle turned. Smiling he pushed on the door, letting out a whimper when it didn't move but a small fraction. Not even enough to see through the crack, meaning the door was padlocked on the other side.

He slid down the door, sitting on the steps and crying. "Trowa.. Help me." He whispered, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

He jumped at the sound of keys rattling behind the door and ran down the stairs and backed himself into the farthest corner of the room.

"Trowa..." He whimpered under his breathe. The same three men from before made their way downstairs.

The blonde looked at him in the corner and smiled. "You're up!" He bellowed loudly, causing Heero to flinch.

He cursed himself for not being able to pull his soldier mask back on.

The burly man laughed. "A bit jumpy, eh?" He frowned, looking Heero up and down. "You put on clothes." He huffed.

"It's cold. The boy will get sick. Let him be." The balding one said.

With a growl the burly one pushed the balding man in a chair and turned to Heero. "Take 'em off." He began stepping towards Heero.

He tried to put more distance between himself and the man but he was already pressed as firmly into the corner of the room as he could be.

'No, no, no! Stay away from me!' Heero's mind screamed. He looked up the stairs behind him. The door stood wide open. Heero looked back at the burly hulk of a man and then back to the door.

He pushed himself off from the wall and attempted to run pass the man to the stairs. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as he tried to pass and flung him to the bed.

"I said take 'em off!" The man yelled as he roughly pinned Heero and ripped the pants off him.

Heero screamed and thrashed, kicking his legs and doing his best to free his pinned hands.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

He yelped as a sudden stinging feeling in his cheek had his head swinging roughly to the side.

~with the others~

"This is getting so stupid! The cops are no help at all! We've been waiting for the kidnappers to contact us again when we should be out looking!" Duo screamed.

He turned to see Trowa once again watching the video for any clues where Heero could be. Quatre was scanning the letter they left and the cops were dusting for prints.

"Q-Man, where does it say the drop off is?" He asked. Duo stepped up and looked down over his shoulder. Pointing to the address given he said, "This is an abandoned warehouse. You don't think they're stupid enough to give us their actual location do you?"

"I don't think so. In the background of the video there are stairs and a water heater. They have him in a basement somewhere." Trowa turned in his chair and let out a sigh.

~With Heero~

Heero lay on his stomach on the bed, sniffling occasionally and staring at the wall.

He hadn't moved from his place after the two bigger men had raped him again.

He whimpered and jumped when something wet and warm touched his leg.

"Easy now. I'm just gonna get you cleaned up." It was the balding man. He didn't look up at Heero as he cleaned the blood off the boy.

"My name is Elvin. Upstairs are Eric and Daniel." He spoke as he rinsed the rag in the basin by the bed. "I'll get you back to your brother once we get the ransom. I'm sorry they're doing this to you."

Heero watched the man as he worked. No more words were said until he pulled back from Heero once he was done. "I've got to go now." With that he left up the stairs.

~with the others~

Trowa stood and grabbed hold of the duffel bag that was equal to him in weight and size, full of cash.

They had gotten tired of waiting and were going to drop the money. The cops planted a tracker in the lining of the bag.

They knew better than to believe they would just give Heero back after this. He'd probably seen their faces and they wouldn't chance him identifying them.

With the plan set for the kidnappers to lead them to his brother Trowa set the bag down on the middle of the warehouse floor.

The note said for him to leave it here at the hour of seven anytime in the next 48 hours.

Now it was seven pm the last day and Trowa wasn't taking anymore chances. He turned and left after only a moments hesitation.

He knew if they found that device his brother would be dead before they could reach him. He prayed to every God he had ever heard about that his brother was perfectly safe and unharmed.

(A/N: Not the best chapter, I know. 2 more chapters to go. :3 )


End file.
